User blog:Chris Bixby/TV Series 6 Review
This is my honest review about Wiggle and Learn (TV Series 6): If I had to pick which series is my least favorite, it would definitely be TV Series 6 (also known as "Wiggle and Learn"). This has nothing to do with Sam being in The Wiggles, because I am a fan of him. It has to do with the content of the series. The songs featured in the series were songs from the first 4 Sam videos (not counting Wiggledancing! Live in Concert) and basically nothing else besides that. There were no concert clips, no classic songs (not counting We're All Friends and A Frog Went a Walking) and the transitioning from one clip to another was just plain lazy. The transition effects are basically the kind you can easily find in Movie Maker. The previous seasons did better with transitioning from one clip to another. For example, the guitar transition used in TV Series 4 and 5 and there were many good transition effects used in TV Series 2. Another thing I don't like about this series is that whenever there was a song coming, there was no introduction. If there were to be an introduction, it would probably just be one already used in the Sam videos at the time, or an introduction relating to the music genre it relates to. The only things series-exclusive in this whole series are the "What Happens Next? It's Up to You!" skits, the "Who Am I?" skits and the skits where one Wiggle would receive something in the mail. So, I can safely say that this series is probably the worst yet if you ask me. Most of the content involved in this series is just previously used clips from the first 4 Sam videos, there weren't any classics featured in this series besides We're All Friends and A Frog Went a Walking (there was also Lavender's Blue, but that's not an original Wiggles song so I'm not counting it even though it was featured in The Wiggles' debut album and Disney Music Block Party), there were barely any detailed introductions to the songs, no good transitioning, and I do agree with what Carl said on his review about the constant use of green screens. I can't think of anything featured in this series that didn't use some kind of green screening. Now, if you see the "My Wiggly Favorites!" section of my profile, you can see that my favorite series is TV Series 2. And it's my favorite for a reason. It's probably the most detailed series out of them all. Whenever I think of watching a Wiggles episode, whether it's on Sprout On Demand or on my laptop, my first pick would be a TV Series 2 episode, because to me, it's the series that stands out as the one that has everything in it. Yeah, it had some green screening, but some things were filmed on actual sets and in one of their concerts. Most of the things the previous seasons have, this season doesn't have. And that's why, in my opinion, TV Series 6 is my least favorite of them all and TV Series 2 is the best of them all. I will continue to review other things, but just know that I am not trying to copy Carl (WigglesFan82) with the idea of reviewing things like Wiggles videos/episodes. I won't lie about the fact that he inspired me to, but the reason why I'm doing this is because if one person wants to know another's opinion about something, then why shouldn't he/she be informed about it? Anyways, in short, TV Series 6 is my least favorite Wiggles series for many reasons. Don't hesitate to comment on this blog post with your opinions about TV Series 6 as I would like to hear them. I will respect anyone's opinion about anything I review about. I am not a judging kind of person. When I started typing this out for you all to see, I was thinking my next review should be about TV Series 2 and how it's my favorite Wiggles series. But, it's basically the opposite of this review so that won't be necessary. I hope you either like or respect my review, doesn't matter. I'd like to thank you all for taking some time to read this through and we are now at the ending point. Zeeya! Category:Blog posts